


A Helicopter Ride

by zenonaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Komaru... do you have any stories to share with us about your brother?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helicopter Ride

The city looked so small from the helicopter. Komaru pressed her face against the cool surface of the window, staring down at the buildings shrunk into play blocks by the distance.

“J-Just because we’re all the way up here, that doesn’t mean you have to print a pig face onto the glass,” came Touko’s voice from behind Komaru’s head.

Taking her face off the window but still watching the orange glows of civilization below, Komaru said, “I can’t believe we’re actually leaving.”

Her breath left condensation.

“Well, you are,” said Byakuya, sat on the other side of Touko with his arms folded over his chest.

Komaru glanced over her shoulder at him.

Byakuya’s face was directed toward the window next to him so she could only see his frown’s faint reflection. “When we return to Future Foundation, there won’t be too much paperwork that needs to be sorted out. A lot of it was filled in by myself, Kirigiri and Naegi prior.”

“Makoto,” murmured Komaru. She twisted herself around and slumped back against her seat. “I can’t wait to see my brother in person again. It’s been so long.”

Touko shifted but didn’t say anything.

“We have a lot of catching up to do,” Komaru carried on. She set her hands onto her lap. “Oh, Touko-chan, you said that you guys lost two years worth of memories, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” replied Touko, fidgeting. “A lot of them have returned but they’re hazy... It’s really just certain feelings, rather than facts like a time and place, that I can remember most...”

Komaru nodded. A grin crept across her lips and her arms trembled with excitement. “I have emails from my brother that he sent me while he attended Hope’s Peak. If we can connect to the internet, maybe I can find some of them to show him.”

“That’s possible,” said Byakuya. His fingers drummed against his upper arm and he continued observing the window.

“Togami-san, have you tried to access any of the emails that you sent before what happened?”

Byakuya tensed, but only slightly. “I have no reason to. I’m the only Togami left. It would be a waste of time. No email would mean anything to me now...”

“Oh.”

“... but yes, I have.”

Komaru straightened up.

“Did you manage to read any of them?” she asked.

He didn’t turn.

“Yes,” he said.

She tried for a smile even though he wouldn’t see it. “Oh? Did you find anything interesting?”

“No,” he said too quickly.

Touko glanced at him. “H-Hey, Komaru, don’t be a pest... Byakuya has been travelling non stop.”

“Sorry,” said Komaru, rubbing the back of her neck. Then what Touko had said sank in and her hand fell to her lap. Komaru blinked a few times. “Wait, no honorific? When did you quit adding that?”

“N-Never you mind,” Touko said.  She glanced at Byakuya again and bit her lip. “So, Komaru... do you have any stories to share with us about your brother?”

“Probably. Let’s see...” Komaru tapped her chin, brow creased. “... I told you about that time when I ate all his Valentine’s Day chocolates, right?”

“You have,” said Touko. She scrunched up her face. “Thinking about all that chocolate you claimed to have scoffed is making me nauseous. Choose another story.”

“What about when we went to one of Maizono-san’s concerts?”

“I haven’t heard that one, no. Tell us... that one.”

Komaru wagged a finger and said, “Okay, so our parents let Makoto take me to see Sayaka Maizono perform at a concert in another city and it was so cool. At the end, I wanted to see Sayaka up close but Makoto wouldn’t let me, so we had a massive argument and I ran off and lost him in the crowd. I tried to sneak backstage by myself but there were all these security guards and they shooed me away, and then I was alone, and I didn’t have enough money to get back home and Makoto had my train ticket and I thought Makoto had gone without me...”

She let out a little laugh.

“I sat by the road in the dark, crying, but no one wanted anything to do with me so I just waited for something to happen. I thought I would have to find a new family but then Makoto found me, and I thought he would tell me off, but he just hugged me... I was so relieved.”

“I would have told you off,” Touko said. “H-How foolish of you to disobey him like that! All so you could see an idol...”

“Yeah,” admitted Komaru, balling her hands into fists. “If you had been my sister back then, I bet you wouldn’t have let me run off like that.”

Touko twitched. “S-Sister?”

“That’s what you are,” said Komaru, perking up. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules. Really though, I’ve always wanted a sister. You’re only a month or so younger than Makoto so you could be twins or something.”

“Y-You can’t just say that so freely! Isn’t there paperwork that needs to be filled in...? Tests to be run?”

Komaru playfully nudged her shoulder into Touko. “You’re not saying ‘no’.”

Byakuya placed his palm against his forehead and sighed quietly. The movement caught Komaru’s attention.

“If we’re sisters then Togami-san would become my brother-in-law, wouldn’t he?” asked Komaru.

He whipped around. “What? What did you just say?”

Touko caught on and emitted a squeal of delight.

“Oi,” said Byakuya, and he started waving his hand in front of Touko’s face but she seemed to have slipped into one of her fantasies. He started to click his fingers. “Oi, enough of that. Touko!”

Komaru widened her eyes. “Huh? ‘Touko’? When did that happen?”

Byakuya flinched. “N-Never you mind.”

He turned back to the window.

Neither of Komaru’s companions seemed interested in talking so she looked out of the window again. She smiled.


End file.
